


Any Pill

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete has a realization about your effect on him.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Any Pill

Pete watches with curious eyes, as his girlfriend pulls away from him. She flashed him a grin, before straddling his hips, hands resting on his chest.

“Is this okay?” She asks, earning a nod from him, despite not knowing what she was doing or going to do. When her right hand moves, so her fingers can trace the shark tattoo covering nearly his whole right pec, he understands what she’s doing.

He watches her fingers dance across his chest, moving from tattoo to tattoo, always pressing a kiss to the one she just traced when she finishes. The motions, make him more drowsy than any pill he’s taken, as she continues to his stomach and then the ones she can see on his arms.

She must notice that he’s nearly asleep, because she kisses him, before pressing a kiss to the tattoos behind his ear. “Night, Pete.”


End file.
